Whumptober: Day 6 - Dragged Away
by Lif61
Summary: Sam and Dean are captured, and they are forced to endure being tortured. After Dean is dragged away from Sam, what his captors bring back in leaves him shattered. (Hurt/Comfort minus the comfort)


**A/N: Written for day 6 of Whumptober 2019.**

**Prompt: dragged away**

**WARNINGS: This fic contains graphic depictions of violence, and major character death.**

* * *

Hours had passed since Dean had been dragged from the basement. At least it felt like it, and what little light there was filtered through the barred windows in weak rays. Sam had tried tracking the sky, tried using the light, but when he looked out all he saw was dirt, and human remains.

He swallowed thickly, hoping that he and Dean wouldn't soon be joining the other bodies out in the yard.

Exhausted, weakened, body sore from sleeping on stone, Sam curled up in the corner and waited. He wanted to pace, but he had to preserve his energy.

When the door opened, he'd take Dean, and…

And what?

What was he supposed to do against humans who made sacrifices to demons, who were ritualistic in the ways they hurt them? They'd taken a lot of Sam's blood using IV tubing, leaving him pale and sick, barely able to hold himself up for long before his vision started to go black. And his breaths grew stuck in his chest when he wondered what they could be using it for.

_Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer…_ his mind whispered.

The humans had hinted at knowing what he was, what he truly was. It was why they had kept him so long. Dean had tried to save him, and now he was a prisoner as well. It'd been two weeks.

Screams met his ears, traveling through the weathered floorboards above his head, and through the wooden door held secure by a padlock and lengths of chain. His pulse jumped in his neck, body tingling with adrenaline.

Oh god, what were they doing to him?

Usually they'd beat Dean, or strip him and cut away at his anti-possession tattoo. Sometimes he'd be brought back down missing a molar, or barely able to stand up straight because of pain in his kidneys. The worst part was Sam didn't know why. Why were they doing this? He could understand hurting him, trying to use him in the hopes of gaining favor with Hell, but Dean? Were they trying to draw a demon out, to interest them with their brutality?

The idiots could've just forced them to do a summoning spell.

Or maybe there was something more. Dean seemed like he was hiding something, and he'd hung his head in shame the day they started taking Sam's blood.

Possibly interrogation then.

The screams didn't seem to stop, and Sam did his best to rise and start beating on the ceiling, dust raining down on him.

"Dean! _Dean!_"

A stomp on the floor above him met his ears, and then a shouted, "Be quiet!"

Again, Sam tried the door. Maybe if he beat at the padlock enough he could break it off, get himself out of there, go to Dean… But the metal wasn't giving beneath his foot as he kicked at it, and his vision was going black from exertion.

There was a horrible silence, footsteps, and then Sam was backing down the stairs, falling down the last few in his haste.

His captors came at him with knives, keeping him back, and then they dropped an all-too familiar person on the stairs. Dean rolled down them, head banging against the wood multiple times, blood trailing from his mouth, and more pouring from his chest.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, rushing over to him.

He was too still. Too pale. His eyes were open.

_God, no, no, no, no, no…_

"Dean? Dean, hey wake up," Sam told him, slapping his face, and pulling him away from the bottom of the stairs. The door was open, the captors remained, maybe to watch his torment, and he tried to shield Dean from them. "Dean!" His hands were on his chest, trying to hold blood in, but it kept coming out, and it was hot, and there was a stab wound pulsing beneath his hand. "No, no, no, no… Dean. Wake up. Wake up!

He held his face in his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. "We were gonna get out of here!" he sobbed. "W-w-we were. I… I was gonna save yo-ou. I was gonna save you. Don't go, don't leave me!"

There were other things he said, promises that he would take care of him, that it would be alright, that he'd fix this, and there were apologies, and hopes. It all bled out onto the floor, and then Sam felt hands on his shoulders, tugging him away from his brother.

"_No!_" he cried out, kicking, trying to hold onto him, trying to stay with him. "No! No, lemme go! Lemme go! Dean!"

"He's dead!"

"_No-o!_"

He was punched in the face, hands grabbed his ankles, and he was torn away from his brother. Sam fought as much as he could, his body growing farther away in his vision, and he was dragged up the stairs. Dragged away to be hurt, to maybe be killed.

Dragged away from Dean.

_Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean… God, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please, Dean, I'm sorry._

His ankle snapped with the force of him getting taken up the stairs, and his head slammed against the topmost step. The last thing he saw was his brother's body lying at the bottom of the dark basement, and Sam was dragged away from him.


End file.
